Somalia
by Mitford
Summary: Rescue,Adventure,Pirates,Country music, Friendship and Love. This chapter; Ziva helps Tony out!
1. Chapter 1

She lay on her back and watched the insects on the ceiling. That way she could avoid looking either around her or at the mess that she had allowed to be made of her body.

She had not been able to see her face but from the pain and the wet swollen feel she would not be luring targets with her looks for a while when she got out. La Bonita was no more, possibly forever. She was not vain but she liked where her looks could take her, the reactions she had elicited with them and she could not help but hope that they were not spoiled.

What would Tony's face look like if he saw her ugly like this; she could remember him looking at ugly women "baggy bunnies" disgusted, uninterested. She did not think she could bear that and even more she could not bear that this was what she cared about at this moment. How pathetic. Tony had killed her lover. He did not want her (had in fact rejected her blatantly when she had thrown herself at his head) and yet he had taken away the man who did want her.

The man, whom, she remembered her father had implied, had been ordered to love her. She felt numb about that. Her father the arch manipulator and spy runner he would imply what he suited him in order to gain his ends and he had wanted her to finish Michaels' mission. In order to ensure that she did this he had to stop her going back to America. To Ziva to be seen as weak was terrible to contemplate. Her father knowing this fact well simply made her feel ashamed of her anger over Michael's death and made their relationship a fiction. She could not return to America with her pride intact when she was an exposed dupe.

Michaels love may or may not have been a fiction. She knew his attraction had not been, it had been convenient for him to love her but there had been something behind it she knew. The same as there had been for her. She did not love Michael but she was attracted to him, knew him and was sorry that he was dead when she could have saved him.

She hated, that the idea that Tony cared enough to kill on her behalf, was important to her. The most important thought in her head when her interrogator repeatedly caused her pain was the thought that he might just love her, like she loved him, because he would kill on her behalf.

She and he were going to have the biggest row when she got out. She was going to beat him, pound her fists into his chest and yell and scream and shout right before she again threw herself at him (and hoped this time he wanted her). Because all she could imagine when she was being beaten was being held by him, being safe with him, being with him.

When, if she got out…

In DC they were just beginning independently to worry. No one had yet voiced this tacit feeling. Abby had had no response to the 27 long playful emails that she had sent hoping to lure Ziva home. McGee had had no response to 5 he had carefully written. Both knew this did not fit, Ziva was both loyal and reliable she had no gripe with either had she been able she would have replied. Gibbs expected no contact but had a feeling of unease in his gut. Tony was worried and seriously unhappy. He was barely speaking and when he did he was all business, no bounce.

They were seated in the bullpen carefully writing up the last case when the morning post arrived. Gibbs opened the grubby envelope with the African past mark and the poor spelling first. Out fell something silver and shiny and a USB. They all knew. Tony having been alerted by the glint of the necklace moved faster than he had in weeks. Lacing it through his fingers staring at the break in the chain and the dried blood on the star he let out a breath and swore violently.

Gibbs tossed the USB to McGee and stated "MTAC, now, move"

Tony had to make unusual use of the MTAC wastepaper bins during the course of the short film they watched. McGee had watched his retching jealously, deprived of any receptacle for the bile that rose again each time he looked at the screen. Ziva's beating was repulsive to all. The demand for the return of a Somalian pirate in US custody, in exchange for her freedom, was not unexpected and was totally unachievable.

Gibbs left before the film ended. He had strings to pull, leave to request, medical kits to pack. He left McGee and DiNozzo to collect themselves.

Tony had been sick till there was no more. He touched instinctively the bruise still evident on his chest where she had violently thrust her gun into his chest. What the hell did he do now?

McGee voiced that exact question and suddenly he had an answer. "We go get her McGlee Club. We smite those bastards and we bring her home"

McGee stood and thinking aloud said "But will she come"

Tony was angry now energy filling him he shouted at the undeserving McGee "She will not have a choice. We are taking her home wither she wants to come or not. Look what happens to her when I I …we are not there. She goes to Israel four months last summer and picks up Mickey Mossad Walt Disney's worst ever creation. She's away from us a few weeks and she …. Well she …. She is coming home end of! I gotta pack, you gotta pack, and we need leave, flights, money. No scratch that we need location, strategy and Intel first, let's go find Gibbs" he walked out.

McGee calmly walked behind him, smiling apology at the red eyed girl who worked the computers and receiving in return a damp sympathetic smile. Poor Ziva was all he could think poor dear kind Ziva who was so strong and in so much trouble. He prayed that they would find her.

Someone was lifting her "Tonnney" she said hopefully.

"Shut up Jew Bitch" said a female voice she had not heard before. She forced open her eyes dragging her up fat hands forcefully shoved under her arm pits was an obese woman. The dark hair on the woman's upper lip trembled heavy with moisture as Ziva turned her head to look at her. The woman dragged her to the next room and tied her to a chair.

Ziva looked around her she was opposite a web camera. Her chief tormentor came in "Your father insists on proof that you are alive before he will negotiate with us, smile for your papa" as he said this he placed his lips close to hers and drew his tongue down the length of her chin and neck. He then stood behind her knife to her back placing just enough pressure to draw a steady flow of blood. "Speak and die whore" he said to her then shouted to the next room "Turn it on".

In Tel Aviv Director David sat in his office before a large screen next to him sat Officer Samuel Rabin his top Somalian expert. The screen suddenly lit up a grainy image appeared and a mans voice was heard, "Here is your Delilah, Director David, alive and well, now next time we speak I hope you will be willing to negotiate". The fed was cut. "Rabin, bring that image back up please" said the Director.

Up came the image of Ziva. She was a mess barely conscious, bloody and dirty, her face swollen he only just recognised her. The Director shook a little but looked at Rabin and Said "Well Rabin what do you think we should do".


	2. Chapter 2

There was something happening an alarm had been going off for about half an hour and she could hear pounding feet and gun shots. She tensed now was the time to gather her thoughts. Panic and alarm meant nothing but good for a prisoner. This might well be her chance.

Placing her hand on her head Ziva assessed the damage to her body. Her legs were bruised and sore where a belt had been applied to them but they were not intrinsically damaged. Her ribs were painful but there was not enough pain for them to be broken. Her arms with the addition of puncture wounds were in similar shape to her legs and her head felt like it was made of lead and her face was a mangled mess but she could still see. All in all she could have been in much worse shape. She was starting to recover from the narcotics that they had been pumping into her since her capture. In the rumpus her guards must have forgotten to administer the latest dose.

She had to be ready for the next person who came through that door. She could not know what was causing the current situation but she defiantly did not want to be at the mercy of the desperate. She was not going to be shot or dragged to another location if she could help it. Looking round the room there was almost nothing but filth. No bed, no sheets, no bucket no nothing. But there was a metal bowl full of extremely greasy gruel that had been sitting there for god alone knew how long. She had not touched it when it had been shoved at her days before. Now was its time.

She dragged herself off the floor and crouched behind the door clutching the foul broth. She put her ear to the wall hearing running heavy footsteps coming towards her…

Ducky arrived at the appointed meeting place early he was not leaving anything to chance. He unzipped and nonchalantly took up his stance next to McGee. "Timothy dear boy, what brings you to the airport" he questioned eyes firmly on the wall in front. "Hi Ducky! I'm going to a Comic book convention in Atlanta. So excited been booked for months. What about you" Intoned McGee with what he considered to be a look of total relaxed innocence and what looked to the man washing his hands in the sink along the way enough like the look of a man pretending not to be carrying 30 grams of cocaine that the timid sink man had to try very hard not to jog as he left the room.

"Medical emergency, a very old friend and fellow ME has called me in on one of his cases, so our kind Director has allowed me to take up some of my unused leave in order to assist, ah what it is to be in demand" Chuckled Ducky.

"Abby, What the hell" came Tony's whispered but outraged voice from next to Gibbs. "Tony! Who ever thought I might find you here. I've just had real sad news. Great Great Aunt Griselda Scutio has died so I'm heading back home for the funeral. Burt and I are in deep mourning" she announced in a loud voice. She squeezed Bert so that he might also salute Tony. Then Ducky heard her say in a stage whisper "I can't believe you guys thought you could cut me out of this! All going on vacation at the same time, Comic book convention, Buckeyes Football team 1990 reunion, and fishing trip, my foot! Ziva is my friend too!"

"Abby this meant to be a discrete covert meeting prior to a professional rescue mission" desperately whispered Tony "There is nothing discrete about you in that white wedding dress and Bert in that undertakers outfit standing beside a bunch of guys taking a pee in the airport lavatory and anyway keep your eyes front!"

"Why Tony you got something to hide?" growled Abby "Don't diss the dress I had to make the funeral cover stick with Vance. I've got action Scotio clothes in the bag and anyway you want me on this mission I may not be field trained but I'm a weapons expert and intelligence gathering machine and anyway I'm coming this time to make totally sure we bring her home. We Scutio always get our women"

Gibbs laughed and kissed her head as he passed her on the way to the door, just gently tapping DiNozzo on with the back of the head with his fishing rod as he passed his baseball coated agent. "Fine Abs you're in" he said as he adjusted the fly stuck in the brim of his hat

"AHHHHhhhhhhhh you foul infidel devil a million curses on your heathen head, help me someone help me she is ESCAPING!!!!" screamed the fat woman guard as she fell backwards in to Ziva's cell her eyes blinded by the tepid gross grease loaded mixture that coated them. The words flowed towards Ziva as she slammed the cell door and moved (well limped) as quietly and as quickly as she could away towards what she hoped would be freedom. All it had taken after Ziva threw the gruel at her was one push and the woman was over, her extreme weight making her quick recovery impossible. Now all she had to do was escape. Easy, she thought cockily her mind returning to normal as the drugs wore off. She was going home. The fat woman's keys jangled happily in her pocket as she stealthily picked her way onwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The commercial flight to Mogadishu was full of returning students and rich looking business people. The team dressed as they were for their cover destinations looked horribly out of place. Tony sat next to Abby. He had forgiven her for crashing the rescue because she was so desperately earnest in her wish to find Ziva and her belief that she could help. In reality Tony and Gibbs were both thinking of tactful ways in which to ensure Abby remained at their hotel while they conducted the actual rescue. She was a superb person and they loved her but everyone was aware that her and Ducky's skills would be of more use in setting up and manning a safe base that they could return to (and in information gathering from there) they just hoped she would see it this way too.

Tony was also thanking God that Abby had changed out of the wedding dress. There had been an extremely embarrassing conversation with an elderly woman at the airport who thinking they were a young married couple had offered them a small sum of money "to help them on their way". Abby's explanation had taken so long they had almost missed the plane. Now all he wanted to focus on was getting Ziva back.

He had been thinking of her almost constantly since they had left her on the tarmac in Tel Aviv. The look on her face she burst in to her apartment the night he shot Rivkin was burned on his brain. The shock, anger and concern had shinned from her but the anger had been directed at him and the concern at Rivkin. How could that be? He was the straight up guy. He had never used her. He had protected her on the few occasions he thought she needed it. Rivkin was a looser, a drunk who had conducted his mission in such a messy fashion that he (a career assassin and spy) had caused the situation that lead to Tony attempting to arrest him. Even then, had he just gone along with the arrest, it was probable that Mossad would have been able to exert the pressure to gain his release within hours. Instead he attacked and he had been killed. Tony was very glad he was dead. What such a man might have done to Ziva was too horrible to think of. It was a far better thing that he was dead, even if Ziva hated him for it. But she couldn't hate him, could she? She couldn't die in pain hating him, could she?

This was his worst fear, the fear that she would die before he got there.

Abby looked at him. Holding his gaze, looking him square in the eyes: "Listen to me Tony" she said "We are going to get there in time. We are going to find Ziva and we are going to bring her home."

Then in a much lower voice just to him "Then you are then going to tell her how you really feel about her". She smiled and winked.

Tony's eyes glazed over. Stop, Abby he thought. Don't talk about that. If you talk about it, you'll jinx it and it won't happen and anyway, he thought, I don't know what the hell my mixed up feelings amount too, so how can you?

Did he love her?

He was pretty certain he did. What the hell did that mean though?

He decided it was best to just hold on to the thought that he loved her. He let his thoughts wander to happier things as he turned to look out the window. As soon as she was well enough they were going to have it out and he would make her understand what had happened with Rivkin. And being Ziva she would be stubborn but she would come round. His kind, fair Ziva would not be unjust. She had just been blinded by emotion. Too much had happened at once. All was going to be ok wasn't it?

Abby carried on oblivious "and McGoo is going to write a really damn good book about it. From which might I add I had better see some of the proceeds this time. Here I am providing all this creative inspiration and have I seen a return!" she eyed McGee on her other side teasingly attempting to lighten the mood. He stayed silent but a little sheepish; he was really worried about how this mission was going to go, not at all in the mood to play. She returned to her rant "A bit of cash would actually come in handy because the nuns and I are thinking of taking the team on tour and the hearse really ain't big enough. So let's get this job done"

"Hoo Ra" came the response whispered from across the aisle. Ducky smiled reassuringly from in front of her not quite managing to hide the worry from his eyes….

Ziva was elated. She was making good progress through the corridors surrounding her cell. She had obviously been held underground. She had been too out of it before on their filthy opium to properly access the building in which she was incarcerated. The noise carried on above and whatever the disturbance was it seemed to involve all those who called this revolting place home. She had passed at least two rooms which it had been clear had been abandoned by their occupants in haste, meals half eaten chairs knocked to the floor. She was also yet to see anyone. I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it! She began to repeat in her head.

Suddenly as she turned a corner somebody huge grabbed her firmly covering her eyes and turning her to face away from them…


	4. Chapter 4

"Ziva it is you! This is fantastic" said the huge person dropping his hands and allowing her to turn. His strong eastern European accent drew out the Hebrew syllables in a way she found so comforting after the rough voices of her captors.

As she turned he let out a gasp of surprise at her appearance.

"RABIN" she gasped as she allowed herself to be ensconced in the bear like embrace of her huge friend.

Thank God she thought. Officer Samuel Rabin a man she could not remember not knowing. One of her fathers' chief lieutenants from the early 70s onwards, this man had watched her grow up. His family had been secret Jews in Germany making it through the Nazi era and then on in East Germany through Communism (and the Stazi) until they were finally able to break cover in early 1970s Israel. They were an extremely tough breed but as many others of their experiences were unendingly kind, gentle and loyal with those they considered to be of their tribe.

He was 6 ft 5 of pure bear and Ziva was one of his cubs.

"Oh Ziva, my little lamb, what have they done to you my darling" He said looking at her bruised face and battered body.

"If I knew that you were going to be such trouble I would have kept you to that proposal you made to me when you were six and I would have made you stay home" He laughed gently and kissed her head. Shaking his fine mane of grey hair he smiled his happiness.

She laughed too and gruffly replied "Rabin, I am so glad you're here! What is going on?"

Suddenly he was all business. Releasing her from his hold he swept one of his vast arms around her to help her walk. She allowed him to take control. Of all the people in the whole world she most trusted Rabin. He was a very important man and for him to be here meant an awful lot to her.

He truly loved her and unlike her father it was not in his nature to manipulate. He loved well and loyally and Ziva had won his love the first day he meet her. She had been three and a little brown ball of mahogany curls. On seeing him she had burst from his mothers arms and demanded that he pick her up. The strange young man so used to his close families physically expressed love and missing it keenly was so pleased when the little girl had refused to leave his side. After that whenever Rabin was near Ziva was with him listening and learning (just in fact like a tough little bear cub).

He spent a lot of time with Eli David after that (Rabin was perhaps David's most frequent dinner guest). The very different men became extremely close friends. The more he had seen of little Ziva the more he liked her. He had been the one who introduced her to the shooting range and patiently taught her till she was a very fine shot. He recognised her and identified with her fierce toughness and innate humanity. She was he thought the very finest of young women.

"Well my little lamb let me tell you, as we get going. The little disturbance I have organised will not hold these nice new friends of yours forever" He said shouldering his weapon as he led her on down the corridor…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The hotel was basic but acceptable just what they wanted. They had eschewed the large American owned hotels in favour of this smaller local family run establishment. They wanted a discrete base. No one needed to know that they were in Somalia.

Abby and McGee were using most of the hotels power supply in the small computer base they had set up in the corner bedroom. They had from Gibb's contacts and McGee's preparatory research a pretty good idea of the location of the camp and the men they would have to deal with. It had been agreed that Abby and Ducky were to remain at the base ready to receive the possibly grievously wounded Ziva.

Abby was out buying supplies. Food, water and things Ziva might need. Ducky was busy preparing a field medical kit that could be used to deal with Ziva's injuries (he estimated from the film what these might be) until he himself could treat her when she reached base.

Tony, Gibbs and McGee were now gathered in the largest bedroom. Checking the weapons that Gibbs had bought that morning in the dark room at the back of the crowded market and holding a final briefing. They were almost on their way.

A siren blasted from the computer base. McGee ran in that direction Tony on his heels.

"That had better not be your way of alerting yourself to the fact some other weirdo man elf has emailed to say he wants your body Mc Lord of the Rings wannabe" growled Tony glaring at McGee above the computer screen which was lit up like Harrods at Christmas.

"Shut up Tony! I gotta think someone's trying to hack my system" shouted McGee over the commotion…


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course I knew where you were going Gibbs" Stated Vance "You knew that when I gave you leave. Suddenly your whole team all go on vacation at once, just what sort of monkey man, do you think I am?"

"I still don't understand why you attempted to covertly monitor the operation by having our computers hacked. If you approve of what we are doing why you couldn't just tell me and ask me to keep you in the loop." Retorted the very annoyed Gibbs, he hated all this bullshit especially when there was real urgent work to do. "You Director have held up my mission by vital hours"

Vance almost screamed his voice echoing through the tiny room "Special Agent Gibbs I don't know how you behaved under the last administration, and I don't CARE, you will NOT speak to me like that!"

He lowered his voice to continue "I will explain this to you clearly so you understand where **I **am coming from. Then we will all know where we stand. It suits me to be unaware of your mission. That way if anything goes wrong I don't have to start issuing official apologies to Mossad, I've done more than enough of that lately. It suits me for your mission to be unsanctioned by the agency. Get back Eli David's daughter and there will be more than enough time for NCIS to gain bargaining power over Mossad by claiming the credit. Don't bring her back, mess up this mission in any way and I will deny all knowledge of what you were doing"

Thinking how he loathed modern Hill trained directors Gibbs went to slam his phone shut, as he did he heard Vance shouting "Have McGee keep me informed on progress or I will have you hacked ag….."

Gibbs looked at his team all gathered in the small computer room. McGee was slumped in his chair in front of the computer, pouring sweat. In his gunnery sergeant days any man in such a state would have been on report. But as McGee had been brilliantly fighting off attack from his own former basement compatriots for the last hour Gibbs was willing to cut him some slack. With Abby's help the hack had been thwarted and the source of the attack ascertained. Hence Gibbs furious phone call to Vance.

Abby was looking cross and hot she hated politics overriding ordinary human feeling just as keenly as he did. Ducky looked very sad. He of them all had perhaps the clearest vision and he knew that for Ziva hours counted at the moment. Tony was by the door pack and weapon at his feet almost jumping with nervous energy, jaw set with tension.

"We've got no more time to waste. McGee hit the head and get cleaned up, DiNozzo go gas that dammed Deux Chevaux. I wanna leave in 10"

DiNozzo's cry of "Boss come on, it was all I could find in the time … followed Gibbs as he set of to gather his kit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Bloody Rabin" Swore Officer Lev Rivkin "He is too damn old and too damn senior to be in the field. I should have been allowed to be in charge of the extraction. She was almost my bloody sister in law. I can't pretend that I liked Michael but I have always loved Ziva. She was the first girl I ever kissed for Gods sake. I've got the scars to prove it. I would never hold Michaels death against her, she did not kill him. The Director understands that but that overprotective old fool in there must deliberately leave me out of the action directly against David's orders and he is so damn senior I can't even say anything"

He drew his hand over his hirsute chin in annoyance "That useless pirate we paid to cause a disturbance won't hold out for much longer. He and his men are hopeless, the terrorists will easily win this fight and when they do they will realise that that damned pirate would never be brave enough to confront them for more money off his own bat". His whole little hairy personage shook with annoyance.

"Lev Stop it. You've complained solidly from the moment Rabin left" said Officer Mariam Gavish as she rolled silently through the bush from which they were surveying the exterior of the camp so that she might look her partner in the eye "We all love Ziva. Rabin knows what he doing. You just can not stand not being in control" She shook her china doll head at him. Prussian blue eyes glowing rebuke.

"Because of your Daddy Rabin crush you are not looking at the situation clearly. He should be here with her by now. We should be setting the charges and almost on our way by now. IF I WERE IN CHARGE…."

He was interrupted "Keep quiet you stupid man" purred Mariam turning her head away in disgust flicking him in the face with long blond hair in the process.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rabin and Ziva were making good progress. They had reached the ground floor of the extremist's prisoner of war camp like training base. Ziva was so glad to see the light again (even though it hurt her eyes). Rabin was almost carrying her. Strong arms making light work of her damaged body. The adrenalin which had facilitated her escape was starting to ware off. She was trying to just concentrate on moving forward and listening to Rabin's soothing familiar voice (even if his theme had grown rather old to her).

"Rivkin! My little lamb and Rivkin! I told you last summer he was not the man for you. Why must you be so stubborn" Rabin was back on a recent favourite topic.

"Officer Rabin". Came a clear voice behind them "I advise you and your little lamb to drop your weapons and put your hands in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh this is just fantastic! We are lost in the middle of freaking Africa all cos you failed basic freaking map reading during training. Find out where we should be and direct us there. Now! Or America will have one less 6 foot, 17 stone Boy Scout" Tony trapped, as he had been for hours, in the limited back seat of the ancient, rusty, yellow Deux Chevaux, out of his mind with worry over Ziva, was really losing it.

Gibbs silently snorted from the drivers' seat. He sympathised with Tony but unlike him recognised that McGee was doing his best and that if they were not yet at the camp they would be very soon. He just hoped they found enough bush cover around the camp to hide the vehicle and prepare.

They had thanked God that the camp was hidden in a forested area in the highlands rather than in the desert. As McGee and Gibbs had planned it (using available intelligence) there would be sufficient cover around the camp for their purposes but with no chance of a pre mission recce they could not be certain of what they were going in too.

McGee shouted back at Tony "Of course we are in the right place I was navigating. Intel and the information that old woman in the village gave us suggest that we are very close now."

"Right" said Gibbs "I'm going to stop in that bush cover across there and we will do a recce of where we are"

As they piled out of the car they were confronted by a very hairy man with a gun who seemed to come out of no where. At his side was a very lovely blond with a face like a perfect 1950s baby doll. Both were dressed for the field and seemed unsurprised by the NCIS agents' sudden appearance on the scene.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs" said the hairy man balancing his weapon so that he might extend his hand. Gibbs shook it with a firm grip eyebrows raised in an expression of question.

"We thought that you might appear. We are Mossad. This is Officer Mariam Gavish" Said the bearded man shaking McGee's hand. The blond girl nodded her head to the men.

"I must say that is a singular vehicle to use on such a mission" he laughed but then grew serious as he looked down at DiNozzo's outstretched hand.

"I am very much afraid Agent DiNozzo that I can not with all conscience shake that hand. I, you see, am Officer Lev Rivkin" The hirsute assassin smiled sadly.

Rivkin knew his brother had been out of control. The two brothers had not got on but he could not shake hands with his killer. He was prepared to tolerate the man because he had read the report (he understood that Michael had gone over the edge, the situation had been kill or be killed) and because he loved Ziva (and apparently this man loved her enough to kill for her) but he would never be able to look his mother in the face again if he shook this mans hand.

DiNozzo's face fell. He took a step back slamming into the Deux Chevaux and causing it too rock…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"TELL ME WHERE THE REST OF THE RESCUE TEAM IS" Screamed Ziva and Rabin's captor.

He was tall, thin Arab with a small neat moustache a man she had never seen before. He was wearing a beautiful suit. A Jermyn Street suit, his accent was educated and English. Ziva had not seen him before and from the control he had over the men around him she suspected he was either in charge of the camp or more likely someone higher up in the organisation.

He accompanied his words by slapping Ziva's already brutalised face.

Rabin growled through the cloth tied so tightly round the back of his head and through his mouth. It had taken six men to restrain him and even then it had been a struggle. The Rabin's were tough. He was now tied to a huge up turned vertical wooden table a limb lashed to each leg of the table. He was tensing and untensing the muscles in his ankles and wrists slowly loosening the restraints as his training had taught him. Soon he would have a hand free.

So far no brutality had been directed at Rabin all at Ziva.

Ziva was being held upright by two men as the leader questioned her. She was yet to speak. After another resounding slap to the face she collapsed forward. She grabbed at the suited man as she fell, her blood splattering from her bleeding nose on to his perfect suit. All attention was on her.

Rabin, praying for his little lamb, used the moment well freeing a hand and going for the knife at his belt…..


	7. Chapter 7

Having scouted round the perimeter of the camp team Gibbs and the two Mossad agents were gathered around the yellow Deux Chevaux planning their operation.

Rabin had now been gone for 5 hours and night was starting to set in. It was almost certain that he had been captured or was at least in trouble.

The two teams had decided that they would join forces and were now discussing the plan of action.

"BANG, BANG, BANG, PHHT, PHHT, PHHT"

"BANG, PHHHFT, BANG, BANG, PHHHFT"

The sound of gun fire and running feet coming from the direction of the camp filled the air.

The whole group took cover.

"Mr Ri -vvy -kins, MR RIVy - KiiiiiiiinS, Mr Riivy - kins where are you!" came the repetitive shout apparently from one of the owners of the approaching feet.

"Mr Rivvy Kinnns ….."

"You had to use my bloody name in front of that idiot, didn't you" hissed Rivkin at the snickering Officer Gavish.

This made her laugh even more.

A man lolloped into view massive smile on his face. Grotesque, small and round with long dreads, a large hooked nose, squint scarred mouth, grubby looking combats an eye patch and a huge grin the man nicknamed "Captain Pugwash" from the date of his childhood accident with a catapult (his mother had been a great fan of Children's hour on the BBC World Service) smiled at Officer Rivkin as Rivkin emerged from behind the Deux Chevaux.

Officer Gavish had by now descended into helpless giggles. McGee was a bit worried about her sanity. DiNozzo had decided to lower her position on his current hot Israeli Mossad Assassin babe list (she was still number two of two but her name now featured at a much lower region of than it had), all in all he thought this was probably a good thing an even slightly jealous Ziva was not an easy Ziva to be around and …

OH God he thought I hope Ziva's still alive. He joined Gibbs in attempting to glare the Mossad Officer back to normality.

Poor Gavish couldn't help it she was in the throws of hysteria all the tension of her worry over Ziva (a girl she had known and liked since their days on the Tel Aviv under 14s girls netball squad) and all the fighting with Rivkin had combined with her memories of the hilarious earlier meeting between Rivkin and Pugwash to send her over the edge. All she could think was how funny Ziva would find all this when she told her. She hoped she got the chance. This thought started to calm her down

The men slowly catching up with and surrounding "Captain Pugwash" smiled benignly at her thinking they must have arrived rather late on in the telling of a good joke.

"So Mr Rivvy- kins I ave done what you asked! I diverted the Arabs, you are pleased, yes! We must speak money now" He gave Rivkin a big smile.

Rivkin groaned….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ziva was having rather less fun. Rabin's attempted rescue had not gone well. Although his knife thrust into the stomach of her tormentor had given her great satisfaction it had resulted in Rabin's current comatose position next to her on the floor of a new damp, dark, desolate, rat infested cell.

As Rabin had attacked men had come running in and even Rabin could not fight the two large syringes full of filthy opiates which each man had thrust into a protruding East German buttock.

The great man lolled at her side. Come on Tony she thought …. Please…..


	8. Chapter 8

The attack began at 1.00 o'clock. DiNozzo, McGee and Gibbs were to have as their objective the finding and retrieval of Ziva and Rabin.

Rivkin and Gavish were going to complete Ziva's mission and retrieve as much Intel as they could from the camps office then destroy the camp.

Captain Pugwash's forty pirates were out for revenge. The terrorists had been using the pirates to carry money and drugs for them having promised to use Ziva as collateral to have one of Pugwash's men (who was currently incarcerated in the USA) returned.

At the impromptu conference that had resulted from Pugwash and his men's sudden arrival Rivkin and Pugwash, communicating in a mixture of Pugwash's pigeon English and Rivkin pigeon Somali (mixed with a little basic Arabic and French), had agreed that they would join forces to attack the camp.

Rivkin had persuaded Pugwash that the terrorist had no chance of returning his man (who it turned out was Pugwash's own brother) and that they had been using him for some time (none of the NCIS agents felt the need to inform Pugwash that this was the demand that had been made to them by the terrorists for the return of Ziva).

This enraged Pugwash and he and his men were (in return for another small Mossad contribution to their "Somalian Pirate's Widows and Orphans Fund" (the fund just happened to have the same bank details as Pugwash himself)) more than happy to agree to attack the camp again.

The plan was go in quietly and fast. NCIS and Mossad would complete their tasks, each would then blow a horn (borrowed from the Pirates) when their job was completed. The pirates would keep the terrorists busy up until this time and the second horn would be the signal to retreat to the Deux Chevaux. Mossad would then if possible blow the camp.

The terrorists, Gibbs and Rivkin were aware, must by now know of some sort of rescue team having come with Rabin. But, and this was what Gibbs and Rivkin were counting on, they could have no idea of the numbers that they attack was to comprise or that all their enemies had all banded together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quietly DiNozzo approached the camp Gibbs and McGee with him. Around him he could see the pirates approaching a forward party consisting of the two Mossad assassins had hopefully already taken out all the guards on watch and were now making for the part of the main building where they thought the office would be.

Suddenly all hell broke loose around him pirates had met terrorists and all the camps many huts seemed to be alive with war cries and sounds of gun shots.

DiNozzo tried to close his mind to it silently entering the main building ignoring the pirates who were having what seemed to be a fantastic time fighting with the terrorists. It appeared that the pirates' men mainly in their 20s who had obviously had to fight their whole lives in order to survive were much more skilled in combat than the men who had apparently been being trained at this facility. From the look of the terrorists DiNozzo thought that too many of them must have spent their time in this out of the way spot sampling their own narcotic product. He saw Captain Pugwash himself at least 20 years older than most of his men and obviously having the time of his life.

The agents started to clear the building shooting anyone who got in their way. Slowly the terrorists alarm pounding in their ears they made their way down to the basement and began to clear the cells there.

Hearing muffled sobs and fearing the worst DiNozzo kicked open a door. He was greeted by a terrifying sight an enraged obese woman covered in revolting slime which insects were crawling all over rushed at him crying at him in a language he did not recognise "YOU FOUL INFADEL DOG, WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEER….

DiNozzo shoved her back and slammed that door in disgust.

Something tapped him on the shoulder he flinched and turned pointing his weapon at the source of the tap.

The source smiled at him as best she could rattling the keys she had only just remembered taking on the occasion of her initial escape. As she collapsed forward into his open arms, taking in, with the appreciation of one who had been unsure she would see it again, his growing smile she said "I even have to rescue myself!"

At the same time as snuggling into his chest she very gently punched his arm.

"Heh!" He said in too her hair

He sniffed her "God you stink"

She chuckled and punched him again.

"You can let me go if I stink so badly" she growled

"Never" He said into her hair. He didn't think he had ever been so contented.

"We will discuss this later Ziva but understand and understand clearly I am never ever letting you go again. Look what happens when I do that" He shuddered and she pressed herself closer to him. They would have that row she was looking forward to later. Now was for happiness

"Ziva, Thank God" said McGee coming from the rooms he had cleared with Gibbs, smiling for the first time since he had left DC.

She turned her battered head to him, brown eyes full of love.

"Well done Officer David" acknowledged Gibbs with a knowing look, "always knew you had it in you!"

She acknowledged this look with a knowing and loving one of her own.

DiNozzo scooped her up into his arms and started towards home.

"Tonnney, Rabiin is here too" she drawled into his coat……..


	9. Chapter 9

"Two Six Heave, Two Six Heave, Come on Elf Lord Put your back into it, Two Six Heave" commanded Gibbs steering his heavy burden away from the danger presented to it by a large tree trunk.

"I am trrrying"Huffed McGee"How come Tony gets to carry Ziva and Hufffffff wwwe get Rabbbin ffff huff". Gibbs glowered at him from across the, what seemed like, many acres of Rabin that separated them.

The youngest agent was struggling valiantly against the weight of Officer Rabin whose head and shoulders he was attempting to support as he and Gibbs struggled to carry him back to the Deux Chevaux.

"Not only young Probie, my boy, am I the romantic male lead in this piece but I am also still recovering from injury" said Tony smiling broadly as he strode by McGee's head.

Ziva shivered in DiNozzo's arms. Damn, thought Tony shouldn't have mentioned the shoulder, Probie mistake. Ziva was so light in his arms all that mattered at the moment was getting back to Ducky and Abby and having her fixed up. She hadn't spoken for since she had shown them Rabin's comatose body. She seemed to have been keeping herself going till she knew all was safe. Tony wasn't sure if she slept or not but he was trying his best not to disturb her.

Later they would have to sort out the mess they had got into before she left but not till she was more herself. The way she had sunk into his arms earlier showed she was just not fully Ziva at the moment. She was so willing to accept his comfort it worried him but he had decided to put that worry to the back of his mind for now. If she was accepting comfort she could have all he had to offer.

The reached the Deux Chevaux.

As McGee and Gibbs were attempting to fit Ziva's giant friend into the rear seat of their tiny car a enormous great sound ripped through the air. Accompanying the tremendous noise was the super charged flash of light they had been expecting and as the deafening sound slowly receded there came the faintly ridiculous tooting of Rivkin and Gavish's horn.

The area surrounding the car began to fill with pirates, all looking like they had been to a really splendid party. It was only when you got close that you saw the blood.

Tony leaned Ziva against a tree trunk and began running repairs on her using Duckies carefully prepared medical kit. The light provided by the burning camp was really very useful he thought.

Finally Rivkin and Gavish pulled up in their sleek Land Rover, Captain Pugwash regally occupying the backseat.

"We can take you and Ziva, maybe one other" Shouted Rivkin to Tony "The Captain is coming with us he wants to see Mogadishu" Rivkin's face expressed clearly what he thought of this idea. It was also clear however that extracting the bloody and ecstatic Pugwash from the backseat of the car would be extremely difficult even were that car not surrounded by 38 of his closest pirate blood brothers (two pirates having bravely died in the fight). As the car was surrounded by just such a hoard the task was unthinkable. Pugwash perhaps realising this saluted Tony with a bottle of rum liberated from some where and rolled down his window to address his troops.

"This will be the fastest way to get her to help. Are she and Rabin alright? Questioned Rivkin ignoring the Captain.

"Yeah, Rabin's out of it but alive. Ziva needs to get to a doctor. Both of em should be ok. Gibbs and McGee are just seeing how many giant comatose Mossad assassins you can fit into the boot of a Deux Chevaux" Shouted Tony gathering up Ziva and heading towards the Land Rover.

Gavish giggled and smiled helping Tony and Ziva into the front next to her on the bench seat. Tony kept Ziva on his knee reckoning he was a softer resting place than the bench and also that he really did not want to let her go.

McGee came running up "Room for me in here guys? We've wedged Rabin in and he's sleeping it off fine but there's really only room for him and Gibbs driving"

"Get in the back" shouted Rivkin rubbing the side of his hairy face. He did not like the look of Ziva he wanted to be off. Gavish covered his hand with her own nodding her head to acknowledge her fellow feeling of concern and urgency.

McGee was smiling as he climbed in till he felt an arm shoved round his shoulders and a bottle thrust in his face.

The convoy assembled. Sleek green Land Rover followed by rusty yellow Deux Chevaux (out of one of whose fold up windows emerged an enormous hairy hand) followed by a bread van full of pirates (neither the Mossad or NCIS teams had followed the instructions given by Pugwash to his troops but they assumed they must have been to join the convoy). As the odd caravan made its way into the night only one of the many who made up its full roll call was seriously unhappy.

Poor McGee had begun to worry when Pugwash had pinched his cheek but had brushed it off as local custom. However when Pugwash smiled at him and said "so you are a sailor, I think yes, You know my friend all the nice boys love a sailor" and winked accompanying the wink with a more than friendly tweak of the Probie rear end he had squealed like a small girl.

Those in the front seat found this hilarious even Ziva. "Tony help" squealed McGee as the laughter in the front grew louder…..


	10. Chapter 10

Abby was waiting expectantly at the window of her hotel. She wasn't standing all that close to the window because she was now fully aware of just how dangerous Mogadishu was. Even though their hotel was in a reasonably upmarket and safe area her short period of time in Somalia's capital had given her an idea of how violent the city could be. The people at the hotel and in the markets she had gone to in her preparations for Ziva had been lovely responding to Abby's charm and friendliness but there was a definite violent undercurrent to life here that made her keen to get home.

Tony had called from the road as soon as he got back to clear reception to say they had Ziva and were on their way back.

Dr Shamso Abdulle (a pretty young local doctor who worked at one of the cities top private hospitals) with whom Ducky had made friends (they had discovered both had graduated from Edinburgh) while looking into the emergency facilities that Ziva might need, was sitting inside with the NCIS doctor drinking tea and listening to his tales of Grassmarket pub crawls of long ago.

"They're here" Screamed Abby sighting a smoking rusty yellow bumper and a pair of very blue eyes and running for the door. She had had nothing else to think of for the last few hours, all possible preparations having been made, and an unoccupied Abby was not a happy Abby.

Ducky and Doctor Abdulle smiled at each other indulgently and kindly and followed behind (Ducky had asked his new friend to be there to give a second opinion on Ziva).

Into the hotel drive pulled three very muddy looking vehicles. The Deux Chevaux in particular looked like this was likely to have been its last battle. It sat very much the proud veteran steam pouring from its bonnet Gibbs for one was prepared to award the little car at least a purple heart for its journey related injuries. The first to dismount and rush past the expectant Abby waiting in the lobby and towards the sign that said in English, Arabic, Somali and Italian "BAR" were the thirty eight assorted sizes of bloody, dirty, smelly, dishevelled pirates. Some of whom Abby had to admit were worth a second look if only to check out all the cool tats they were sporting, later she thought. Sounds of wild merriment, singing, bottle smashing accompanied by the pained voices of the hotel staff soon filled the air.

Abby took this rather well a look of mild interest briefly passing over her before she rushed at her team. The hotel staff at the rather select family establishment were altogether more astonished and much less pleased.

Next trooped in backwards the red and puffing McGee grasping a fourth of a rather beautiful leonine man of quite enormous stature and breadth. To the sounds of the pirates merrymaking and the hotel staffs increasing distress was added the mountainous rumblings of the enormous bear McGee seemed to be taking up to their rooms. McGee was followed closely, Abby noted, by a small, smiling, grotesque, bedreaded man grasping an empty bottle of rum and not attempting to assist with the large man in any way. Seeing her interest in him the grotesque winked at Abby then went back to apparently stalking McGee. I have to here this story Abby promised herself. Then came a tired but valiant looking Gibbs and Officers Gavish and Rivkin (Abby and Ducky gave his rather familiar hairy personage a definite double take) each struggling to manage just a quarter of Officer Rabin's vast super structure. They headed to the lift. Gibbs signing to Abby that they would talk once he was relived of his mountainous and noisy burden.

Rabin had begun to snore loudly during the progress to Mogadishu. This was apparently a trait of all Mossad assassins. Tony had quipped at one of their rest breaks as the Deux Chevaux had rocked to the rhythm of Rabin's snores that adenoids must be intrinsic to ninjaness and therefore irremovable (he had started to worry when Ziva had failed to hit him for this comment). Rivkin however had not been slow to announce how unfunny he had found the remark. DiNozzo had decided that he would dislike all Rivkin's on principle from this moment on. Gibbs thought that the snoring was probably a good sign but it had not half left him with a headache.

"This must be some damn story" said Abby mouth open wide to Tony as he approached carrying Ziva, "Where did you pick up the circus?"

She took in with relived eyes the sight of Ziva alive. But was shocked at the state of Ziva's face and the fact she appeared like Rabin out for the count.

"Stories gonna have to wait Abs" Said Tony looking terrified "Ducky we need you now…………


	11. Chapter 11

"How is my little lamb?" asked Rabin softly from the doorway of Ziva's room. He cast a large shadow standing in the lit hall way and looking into the darkened bedroom

"Not sure. Ducky and Shamso said she is just dog tried and that all this sleep will do her good. But I don't know. She's been out since the second last rest brake on the trip here and she hasn't spoken since she showed us where you were" Tony said watching as Officer Rabin came and sat opposite him on Ziva's other side.

"My little Ziva is a fighter young man and when the fight is over the brave deserve their rest. She seems to have had a lot to cope with in the last month or so. It was you I believe who killed Rivkin. I have read the reports but perhaps you could explain to me what happened" Rabin's tone was kind but firm. It sounded to Tony (who was still unsure of how this man fitted into Ziva's life) to be the tone of a patient but strong father dealing with a troublesome suitor. Oh God thought Tony, why now I really just want to sit here and watch over Ziva think about what I going to say to her but he marshalled his resources and answered.

"Yes, I killed Rivkin" said Tony with a fierce bravery that he did not feel. He paused for a minute to collect his thoughts

"Before you say anything else young man I must tell you that even if no one else is, I am very glad that you killed him" Rabin's large brown eyes met Tony's and there was respect apparent there. The large mans face was made more imposing by the chiaroscuro created by the hotels security lights coming through the uncurtained window into the dark hotel room. He reached out and gently stroked Ziva's beaten face "You love my little lamb as I do I think, Yes?"

Tony looked at Ziva as he whispered "yeah" looking at her, she was so hurt looking. She had been so brave and resourceful had not let herself rest until she knew that both she and Rabin were going home it made him choke with the thought of it. She had been so brave that he hadn't seen how battered she was till they got her back to the hotel and had cleaned her up. Ducky said that nothing was broken but that there was not an inch of her that was not bruised and battered and that she would take time to recover from the shock of her capture and to clear her system after having been so heavily doped. This is all my fault, all my fault! was the thought that kept repeating in his head. He could taste the loss that he would have suffered had things gone differently and it brought tears to his eyes that he had to fight back. "Yeah, I do" he whispered wet eyed, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, as he looked up from Ziva's battered little body at Rabin.

"I am very glad my friend" said Rabin placing a large paw over the hand that Tony had clasped tightly over Ziva's. "My little lamb needs a man like you to love her. I would have killed Rivkin too. He had lost his way and was using my little lambs strength to prop himself up. He was draining her happiness and vitality. He was not her equal in any way. I have known him since he was a young recruit and I knew him well. He started fine enough but he did not have the stamina for the job he was doing and the job broke him. Once he implicated my Ziva in his mess he deserved to die. I told him when they started seeing each other last summer that should he do her any harm I would crush him. You simply did the job before I could." Tony looked at the other man shocked. Rabin acknowledged this but stopped any interruption by Tony with a look and a tilt of his head.

"I know that Eli David was hard on you but, and when I tell you this you must understand that I say this of a man I love, a man who was the first to welcome me to Israel, Eli is not perfect. Eli is a very clever man his head rules his heart and as Director of Mossad he sees his first responsibility to be Israel and he sees the Mossad as the ultimate protector of Israel. In order to do his duty to Israel he is willing to make any sacrifice. This is difficult to understand for you but he has had a very hard life filled with loss and it has made him a hard man. I do not apologise for him. I do not think he has behaved in this matter as he should. Ziva should not have been sent on this mission. But I do tell you that in sending Ziva he sent the most important person in the world to him. Since her mothers death she is his only relation and he truly loves her but Israel comes first for him." The great hand gripped the top of Tony's exerting pressure to underline the honesty of what was being said.

Tony interrupted angrily but still in a whisper (he did not loose sight of where he was and did not want to disturb Ziva) "How can he love her. He sent Michael to her. Let him use her"

The older man look at Tony kindly "You think as I do with your heart. I admire this but I tell you as another who thinks with his heart that Eli David is a good man who loves his daughter. He did not know of what state Michael was in. None of us did. He knew that Ziva and Michael were involved and he, unlike I, he approved he thought he was being kind to Ziva and providing Rivkin with cover when he suggested Rivkin went to her in DC" sudden venom came into his voice "Had I known Rivkin was dragging my Ziva into this mess Rivkin would, how should I put this, have met with an unfortunate accident and all this unpleasantness could have been avoided and my little lamb would be safe with you in America. As it is we must make the best of this situation"

Tony stood up and went to the window looking out as he spoke "I did not mean to kill him. I just wanted to find out from Ziva what was going on. He attacked me. I would never deliberately hurt Ziva, never!" his voice rose unintentionally as he came to the end of his statement.

He turned to Rabin and said humbly "Will she forgive me"

The two men's eyes met the steady brown ones holding the tired green ones.

Rabin walked across to Tony and threw an arm around him soundly patting his back with a giant paw "Special Agent DiNozzo I have known that beautiful girl since she was three years old and I have never known her do anything unworthy. She has already forgiven you. She may not fully know it yet because you hurt her heart and her pride when you dealt with Rivkin. She would have preferred to deal with the matter in her own way. But her main fault is kindness and I think it is far better for all that you dispatched him before he could do any more harm. I know the situation was forced on you and so does she."

Rabin looked knowingly at Tony "I hear she did not rest until you arrived at the camp. I would have said once that I was the man she trusted most in the world but she did not simply collapse into my arms. When I found her at that camp she stayed alert. I am told by your excellent friend McGee that she allowed herself to relax once she was in your arms. I would say that she trusts you completely and you can not do that with someone you have not forgiven. She is stubborn but I have no doubt she will admit to her forgiveness in time for she is completely honest"

"I hope you are right" said Tony looking at Ziva she looked so defenceless in sleep. But he was beginning to feel a little better. Thank God someone else who loved Ziva understood and approved of what he had done. She just needed to wake up now so he could make sure Rabin was right in his reading of Ziva's forgivness. The thought that Rabin might be wrong made his chest ache.

"I know I am right" Said Rabin shaking out his long silver hair and going back to sit by Ziva's side "Now come and sit. We will stay with her till she wakes and if she is difficult we will both deal with her. I like you. I think you may well suit my little lamb. But for know I wish to hear all about your very beautiful friend with the predilection for black is she married?"…………


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva was being beaten again by the man in the lovely suit. She was being held on either side by terrorists and her face was throbbing from the hit the man had just delivered with the flat of his hand. Rabin, her lovely old friend was again tied to the table. Oh God, Oh God she thought I am not sure I can do this again.

Suddenly the man who was beating her stood back and changing stance completely he began to sing in horrible imitation of Kris Kristofferson and Johnny Cash.

"Take the ribbon from your hair,  
Shake it loose and let it fall,  
Layin' soft upon my skin.  
Like the shadows on the wall.

Come and lay down by my side  
'till the early morning light  
All I'm takin' is your time.  
Help me make it through the night."

The guards on either side of her began to sway her in time to the mans horribly off key singing, was this some form of torture that Mossad had not taught her?

Also why had her torturers voice become so much deeper and no longer anglicised?

She watched in horror as Rabin slipped a hand free and knife in hand tore the gag from his mouth. She was shocked as his deep voice began to join in with the ballad, while her guards tackled the harmonies.

"I don't care what's right or wrong,  
I don't try to understand.  
Let the devil take tomorrow.  
Lord, tonight I need a friend."

The torturer had somehow changed into a black shirt and was strumming a guitar which was slung on his back. In fact he was beginning to look a lot like mid period Johnny Cash. My brain is going to mush with all this beating it's taken, she thought.

Laughter, Abbey's laughter broke the image before her and all she could see was black. Still the awful sound continued. She felt around her she seemed to be somewhere soft and warm but she didn't remember how she had got there. The last thing she remembered was being in a Mossad Land Rover with Gavish and Lev next to her and Tony holding her and poor McGee in the back with that ridiculous pirate Captain P something: Captain poop deck? No the name began with a p and was also a dog breed and it ended in wash? Yes, wash Captain Pomeranianwash? No, no, that was not it! Oh she didn't care!

That pirate she thought that's whose voice I can hear. Was that really Rabin singing the deep parts? It sounded just like him and was that Tony's voice?

She forced herself to open her eyes. Abby sat giggling next to her in a dark hotel room.

"Ziva, I'm so glad you're awake" said Abby bright eyes shinning smiling at Ziva and clutching at her hand. "I'm not going to hug you cos you look a bit fragile right now but you know I'm hugging you with my mind, right! How do you feel? I'm so glad we got you back I was so worried about you and now you can come party with the pirates. Some of them are so cool amazing tats. Oh and have I told you I love Rabin where have you been hiding him he totally rocks angel Goth socks not that angels probably wear Goth socks, well I'm pretty sure they don't I'll have to ask the nuns…

All this was said to the weird accompaniment of continued singing although more voices seemed to have joined the throng

They were really giving the chorus welly

"Yesterday is dead and gone  
And tomorrow's out of sight.  
And it's sad to be alone.  
Help me make it through the night." Was that Ducky?

"Abby" Ziva croakingly broke into Abby's nineteen to the dozen exclamations; she had to know if she was going mad "you can hear the singing? Yes? It is not just me?

Abby laughed and smiled at her "No I can hear it real well. Want me to explain?.....


	13. Chapter 13

Abby gently helped Ziva to the window. They sat on the window seat looking down while Abby explained, the singing continuing to assault their ears all the while.

"Yesterday is dead and gone  
And tomorrow's out of sight.  
And it's sad to be alone.  
Help me make it through the night"

The window overlooked the hotels central courtyard. The bar obviously over spilled into the court yard and tables and chairs were placed around a pretty looking garden. It must normally have been a very lovely place indeed.

However Ziva looked down on a scene that might have been depicted in one of the minor works of Hieronymus Bosch.

Pirates of all shapes and sizes were scattered over the courtyard drinking, dancing, and passed out but the majority of the Captains men were messily grouped around their leader (whose name she now remembered was Captain Pugwash) singing with admirable gusto but relatively little skill. Many had pint glasses and beer bottles clutched in their hands and one had obviously rolled the piano out of the bar and was pounding on it with enthusiasm.

She focused on Pugwash the strange ugly little man had a half empty bottle of wine in one hand and a rose in the other. He stood at the very front of his men leading them in song. His attention was fixed on McGee who was standing on the balcony above the pirate choir looking down, a horrified expression on his face. Poor McGee had obviously never expected to be serenaded by a bunch of pirates. Mariam Gavish was just evident standing behind him giggling and looking down. Poor McGee was glowing with embarrassment. She remembered clearly Pugwash's harassment of McGee in the back seat of the Land Rover. Oh poor McGee she thought, half smiling in spite of herself.

Singing lustily slightly apart from the pirates was Rabin. Clutched in each of his enormous arms were just evident Ducky and Tony. All three were laughing as they sang. Each held a glass of amber liquid and behind them at a table sat a smiling, twinkling eyed Gibbs, a grumpy looking Rivkin and a bottle of what looked like a rather expensive malt whiskey. Ziva began to gently rock with laughter.

Ducky at it appeared had rather a fine tenor voice. She could definitely pick it out from the swelling throng as they continued:

"I don't care what's right or wrong,  
I don't try to understand.  
Let the devil take tomorrow.  
Lord, tonight I need a friend."

Abby smiling broadly as she began to explain. "It started up about an hour ago. I was down in the bar with our lot and the pirates and as Tony and Rabin had been up here since last night Ducky and I thought we should come up and we brought the bottle of single malt Ducky found behind the bar with us. How lucky were we that we chose the only hotel in Mogadishu run by a Christian guy who likes to drink, spending the last few days in abstinence would have been way hard. We all had what Ducky described as a "wee dram". Then the pirates, who are so cool by the way. Some of those guys have been all over the world. The guy with the spider web on his arm got it done by my really hinky friend Styx in DC, how weird is that. You should just see the pointing it is like so perfect"

Abby saw from the look on Ziva's face that she had gone off point for long enough and started back on the story of the scene below. "Anyway then we all heard singing and that crazy pirate guy Pugwash, who by the way has not drawn a sober breath since you guys got here, started singing country songs to McGee. He has this really weird stalkerish thing for him. I'm not sure if it's the drink or if he's just a really hinky character anyway he only got half way through "Me and Bobby McGee" before McGee asked Gavish if she wanted to see his computers and escaped. That didn't stop Pugwash though he's been singing at McGee's window ever since then. The pirates all seem to be big on country they joined in for "My love is like a butterfly" ,gotta love a bit of dolly, and they've been at it ever since. Rabin, Tony and Ducky were laughing so much that Rabin said they had better go down and take a closer look before they woke you up. I said I'd stay with you. They joined in when Pugwash started on "Did I shave my legs for this" I don't think they could resist. The whole thing is so weird" she finished giggling.

The singing got louder for the big finish. The pirates were giving it all they had. Ziva thought all they had was probably much better heard from a distance rather than up close. Rabin and Tony both looked like they were about to collapse from laughing. Ducky had gone to sit with Gibbs and they were smiling across at one another.

"Yesterday is dead and gone  
And tomorrow's out of sight.  
Lord, it's bad to be alone.  
Help me make it through the NNNiightttt"

McGee had evidently had enough he turned away from the scene below and made to go inside. This was too mush for Pugwash. He dived at the Ivy which grew below the balcony. Throwing away his bottle and putting the rose between his teeth he began to climb. The pirates cheered and kept cheering. The man on the piano had started on the love song from Robin hood.

Abby had opened the window so they could better see what was happening and Ziva had a perfect view of McGee's face.

Her old growling laugh came out much louder than she thought it would. Tony on the lying on the ground below holding his sides looked up at her. Laughing green eyes met laughing brown eyes

"Z I VA" he mouthed……..


	14. Chapter 14

"Well Halloo pretty ladies" Tony said as he swung through Ziva's bedroom door his 1000 watt smile slowly spreading wider as he decided Abby and Ziva looked pleased to see him. In his hand was another glass of amber liquid with which he saluted the beautiful ladies. They looked over at him from their perch at the window. Both were smiling but then both were still recovering from the bubbling mirth that had filled them after Captain Pugwash's fall from the Ivy onto the passing Rivkin. The combination of McGee's relief, Rivkin's anger, Pugwash's down falleness and Ziva's rendering of a familiar phrase as "killing two stones with one Pug" had left the pair with sore jaws.

Tony's smile became even broader as he took in Ziva and Abby. Abby was sitting on the window seat. She looked very pretty in new rocks, short tartan skirt and a "killer pussycat" t- shirt, her face was glowing; all happy big eyes. She had a gentle arm round Ziva.

Ziva, he noted was in no way fighting the comfort and support represented by the arm. She was partly leant against Abby and partly against the window shutter. Her facial bruising had developed from purple to purpley yellow and she still looked really fragile but her mocha brown eyes were brimming with fun and she was smiling as much as her face would allow. The cargos and cowl neck T - shirt Abby had picked up for her at the local market were really loose on her but a big improvement on the dirty rags he'd helped Gibbs burn in the hotel furnace.

He decided he was going to buy Pugwash and the other pirates a whole vat of rum. Anyone who had caused (even through his extreme oddness) his ninja to forget her injuries was well worth whatever the rum would cost him. He just hopped no one told McGee.

A rumbling East German voice followed Tony into the room "Yesterday is Dead and goooone……. Ahh Shalom my little lamb! How are you my Darling? And the lovely Abby my eyes are quite dazzled by so much beauty" said the slightly inebriated huge owner of the rumbling voice as he followed it into the room. In one huge hand was another bottle of Talisker (the single malt Ducky had discovered in the bar). In the other was a silver salver on which perched three Whiskey glasses and a small water jug.

Behind him were Ducky and Gibbs holding their own glasses of the water of life. Both were surprised and relieved to see Ziva looking so happy.

"Glad to see you awake Ziver!" said Gibbs smiling at her "Ducks gonna check you out, see if you're up to flying. We'll all leave you two to it" he used his head to indicate all but Ziva and Ducky should leave "Well just be down the hall with McGee. Duck, give us a shout when you're finished and we'll all come back and have a drink"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The evening had gone really well. They had all sat around Ziva's room and all the different stories of the rescue had been swapped. The whiskey had flowed and outside the pirates had started to sing again. Rather more softly this time.

McGee was very glad when it was noted by Abby that Pugwash was passed out in the centre of the lawn, rose tucked behind his ear. Although this information did lead to a fresh round of McRomeo jokes.

The strains of "Hey Jude" and other light Beatles songs had if anything rather helped the evening.

Gavish and McGee had come back with the others when Ducky shouted. Rivkin, to Tony's great displeasure, had not been far behind.

Ziva had been drawn aside by almost everyone in their group.

Gavish's tale of Rivkin's encounters with the pirates had made her howl with laughter and the two had promised to have a proper long chat back in Tel Aviv.

Rivkin had kissed her cheeks and whispered to her that he in no way blamed her for Michael's demise and how very glad he was to have her back. He had told her he thought Tony was an ass and assured her with a smile that he had rarely been happier than when he was sure she was safe. Then he started to tell the group the tale of certain scars he had and she grew rather red.

Slowly all headed off to bed till it was just a very tipsy, happy, sleepy Ziva and Tony left.

She smiled at him perched next to her on the window seat and gently commanded "Stay here with me. Go and get your things and stay here with me tonight, please"

He did as bid and returned to find her dressed in Abby's spare black and white skull and cross bones PJ set struggling to make it to the bed after the exertions of getting changed.

Hiding his smile he helped her and climbed in beside her glad that the whiskey made this so lacking in awkwardness. Barriers were well and truly down and he felt soft and warm but not drunk.

He lay comfortably on his back throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her gently to his side "snuggle up Ziva"

He was careful not to put any of his weight on to her battered little body and to cushion her with his. He had known there was a reason to eat all those donuts when he was missing her. Here was that reason he had needed to be just a little bit snugglier for this very eventuality. He was glad he hadn't completely let himself go though. Still fairly taut he thought just a little bit softer, perfect for his current position.

"Drunk" she whispered accusingly to him throwing a leg over his at the thigh as she flipped onto her tummy nestling into his shoulder and the pillow as he moved his arm comfortably gripping her little paw and bringing it to his lips then letting the entwined hands rest comfortably on his chest.

Feeling his hearts steady thump she smiled. Her lips felt so soft against his shoulder

"At least I'm not a drunken Ninja! Oh how the mighty have fallen! I thought you had to keep your brains in a state of constant Zen" he said teasingly, sleepily and voice thick. God he was comfortable. He felt liked he walked up a mountain in the driving rain and had come home to a warm bath and a super soft super warm bed.

She growled back and nipped him on the shoulder with her teeth snuggling closer.

"Hey!" he growled back rolling towards her so that he could grip her body to him with his other arm in mock retribution. Secretly he was pleased she had been a bit soft since she woke. Here was his tough little warrior ninja asserting herself. He could cope with a few minor teeth marks. Although he thought he would prefer (once she was better) to pick up Ziva related battle scars in aid of rather hotter exploits than just snuggling. He hoped she would feel the same. He didn't want to think about not spending the rest of his life with her now he felt her in his arms. For now though snuggling with his very alive Ziva was ambrosia.

Getting comfortable on his side he snuggled his nose into her hair and like that he felt her fall asleep. Her body going soft and small sighs pouring warm little breaths against his chest.

He realised they hadn't sorted anything out. She hadn't even mentioned if she was coming back to NCIS let alone touched on where their relationship stood but he didn't care. Rabin and Abby were going to be pissed though. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow we will face it tomorrow.

Then she cuddled her head into his chest cocooned in his arms and he was so content he forgot everything else.

Tomorrow……….


	15. Chapter 15

Tony was awoken by a loud banging on the door. He was really pissed. Here he was all snuggled up with Ziva and the last thing he wanted was to be dragged out of bed. The banging didn't seem about to stop though so he struggled out from under Ziva who was half lying on him and made his way to the door. He was quite pleased when he heard Ziva growl like a sleepy little animal at him for moving.

"WhhooOO is it" He groaned voice thick with sleep

"Tony let me in, please!! Please! Hurry! " Came the high pitched voice from the other side of the door.

Two large brown eyes looked up at him from the bed encouraging him to deal with the problem and come back to their owner.

Tony opened the door pushing his hand through his hair and struggling to focus.

"Tim whhaas up its like 4am" he was too tired for clever names.

McGee ran in and leant against the door to close it. Tony had to move quickly out of the way.

McGee opened his mouth to explain. Then there was a bang on the door and he didn't have too.

"Booby, my Bobby McGee" a familiar and very slurred voice sang at them through the door "my little American sailor boy I know you are in therrrre. Comes out, comes out. I want to seeee you. You can not play hidey seeky with me Bobby"

They heard a smashing sound followed by lots of swearing. A strong smell of gin wafted through the cracks in the door.

Then they heard another voice. Tony recognised it as being that of the pirate he had been chatting to in the bar earlier. The pirate was DiNozzo thought a really good guy. It had turned out that this particular pirate had been in college in the USA at the same time as Tony had been a football star. Turned out the guy had seen Tony play. Tony had really been quite embarrassed that the guy remembered so much about his stats. Well embarrassed and really pleased (especially pleased because Rivkin had been in ear shot, it had just been a pity Ziva had not been).

"Come on Captain lets go and get you another bottle" said the sensible pirate whose name Tony had forgotten to ask.

They heard shuffling and the sound of someone being dragged away.

"Bye, Bye Bobby!!!" they heard the Pugwash shout at them his voice growing distant as he started to sing "Bobby McGee" again.

Ziva dragged herself into a sitting position and said softly "Are you alright McGee? I will get up and kick his ass if he has hurt you!" she looked across at him kindly half smiling to show she realised at the moment her offer was rather a joke. Her eyes were blinking in the light Tony had turned on. She looked really fragile in the full skull and cross bone PJ top Abby had leant her. It was hanging off her shoulders she looked like a battered little girl.

McGee breathed the relief of escape very clear "No Ziva its fine I'm ok"

Tim didn't think she looked like she could kick anyone ass at the moment. The thought made him really sad

He kept on hoping she wasn't awake enough to register his tearing eyes "Thank God we're flying out tomorrow. Pugwash must have woken up in the garden and climbed up my ivy again. I woke up with his face looking down on me, his dreads were hanging all over me and he was singing Bobby McGee. It was horrible. That song is spoiled forever for me. I'm really sorry I disturbed you but your door was the first I came too. " He paused thinking through whose room this was and who was occupying it. He began to look unhappy. "What's Tony doing here anyway?"

He looked at Tony accusingly. Now was really not the time for Tony to be confronting stuff (or starting stuff) with Ziva. She was really bashed up and McGee thought Tony had more sense than to get into emotional territory with her when she had only just been rescued. She needed calm and looking after not to deal with heavy issues right now. He decided he'd have to get Tony alone and confront him.

Tony looked at Ziva; she looked really tired, he had been hoping for a long lie for them both then a gradual getting up before the flight at 7 pm that evening. He looked at McGee his eyes brooking no protest.

"I'm teaching Ziva Canasta, McNosey. Now say night to Ziva cos she's a sleepy ninja" said Tony pushing McGee towards the door.

"Night Ziva, look Ton…" McGee sentence went unfinished as Tony gently pushed him out the door shutting it firmly and locking it. He switched out the lights and made for the bed.

"Now back we got rid of Mc Kristofferson lets get back to sleep" he said as he slipped back in to the warm sheets and slipped his arms round the huddle of warm sleepy animal that was Ziva.

She turned in his arms so they were face to face. God he thought how could she still be so very freaking beautiful even with her face covered in bruises. He kissed her bruised forehead very gently. Still not quite believing she was safe and willing to be held by him.

"My Ninja" He whispered into her hair pulling her closer and snuggling into the sheets before turning down his head to look at perfect face again.

Ziva saw his intent inspection of her face and almost turned away. She felt so vulnerable all her fears during her confinement returning. She had to remember she was ugly now. He probably did not want her, was probably just being kind. They had to talk. About her thoughts on Rivkin's death (talking with Rabin had really helped her get things clear) and to find out about where the two of them were going. She didn't want to but she had to be brave had to get this sorted here and now.

Sleepily smiling at him, eyes luminescent and huge in the dark she said "Tony now we are awake we should talk"…………………………


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva smiled across at her partner and gently but firmly put both her hands over Tony's mouth

"Let me say what I have to say please. I do not want to do this either but we need to understand where we both stand"

She looked at him pleadingly asking him in their old unspoken way to let her take the lead.

He seemed to accept this but his eyes looked worried. He instinctively moved towards her strengthening the pressure of his formerly loose arms around her body. He looked her straight in the eye and nodded.

He felt cold though so cold. He suppressed a shudder. Dealing with their issues really could not be a good thing but he couldn't argue with her at the moment not when she was thin and battered and needed him.

Before her decision to stay in Israel he would have pushed her hands away, got angry, and made a joke or an excuse to leave. No way would he have stayed for this. But before she left him he had never allowed himself to address his feelings for her. He had felt this strong emotional bond with her for a long time but it was only when he was certain that she hated him and that he should never see her again that he allowed himself to understand that he loved her. He had just wanted to be around her, to see her smile, to smell her classic Chanel smell, to know she was safe.

Her eyes were what he had missed the most. The memory of them had consumed his dreams and his day dreams. He had just wanted those huge pools of mocha, which could hold his whole attention so easily, to come back into his life. Even in his imagination they could over whelm him.

He had decided that if she ever returned he would settle for just being around her, tolerated by her. He didn't expect her to forgive him for Rivkin's death or to love him back. He just wanted her to tolerate him.

So now he was willing to let her speak but he couldn't let himself imagine what she might say.

Closing her eyes she sighed deeply and started the words she had prepared during her captivity and over the last few days.

Brokenly she said "Tony, I was unfair to you after Rivkin died. I accept now that he attacked you and all you did was defend yourself. You were only at my house to help me. I think I accepted that at the time. But I was so angry with what was happening and I have always felt so strongly about you that my anger was directed at you. The blame was mine. Michael and I have known each other a long time. I wanted someone. I needed someone to love me to want me. He wanted me, said he loved me. We did the same job, know that same people, understand each others pasts, our families were happy that we were seeing each other; it all seemed the right thing to do. You only saw a man adrift, clock sure" she stoped to sniff, tears were pouring from her firmly closed eyes but her tense body was still wrapped in Tony's embrace she had not pulled away. She had dropped her hands so that they were flat against his chest fingers twisted into his loose T- shirt.

"Cock sure not clock sure, Pocahontas" said Tony gently wiping her face on his T shirt sleeve and leaning in so that his pursed lips were gently nuzzling his hair. Her words were coming as a total shock but he was a DiNozzo and fly enough to hold his peace till she finished.

"Ccock sure then, he was not like that until the end. He was funny, arrogant but he knew where the line was, he was certain of what he wanted decisive and that is very attractive. I do not think you would ever have liked each other but by the end you did not see the true man, you saw a wreck. It was my fault you had to deal with him. I should have had him out of the country as soon as he hit DC and I saw what a mess he was. I failed you both. I think I almost couldn't face up to the fact he was broken because our experiences have been so alike. I couldn't face the fact that if he was broken then so must I be" She sniffed again annoyed with herself that she could not stop the tears.

"Tony when I was captured I had a lot of time to think. I have loved you for a long time. You have pushed me away and pushed me away and you went and fell in love with the little frog when it was impossible and I was right there and aching for you just aching for you, Stuupid" His arms tightened round her and he moved so that he could look at her face she looked so vulnerable was it awful that he found that attractive.

"But I am going to tell you again clearly. I love you" She opened her eyes and looked at him he looked steadily back at her.

He couldn't believe all she had said. Was this another of his dreams would he wake up to McGee's loud typing? He just stared at her.

She couldn't believe it; she who had never declared those words to any man had told Tony that she loved him and he was just looking at her!

She got angry, bursting with anger. She began to use her first to hit his chest pulling away from him.

"Speak to me you stupid man I love you! I love you! I can not imaging my future without you! I hate life when you are not part of it!" with each word came another punch and more tears. She threw herself off the bed and dragged her battered body to the door. He watched time going so slowly for him he seemed unable to speak he had never seen her so emotional.

Holding it for support she turned to him and screamed "I LOVE YOU! YOU STUPID MAN! I LOVE YOU AND I am going to go now but I realised something when I was locked up I don't care if you don't love me because I am going to make you love me because I can make you happy, I understand you …."

She felt herself lifted from the ground bridal style. She had been crying so hard and so intent on her words she had not seen him rise from the bed. She looked up at him shocked. He stopped her mouth with a very firm kiss pouring his lust and anger into it, resting his back and the arm holding her head against the door. She was surprised to feel drops falling on to her face. He was crying too she realised. Their tears mingled as they soaked her top the salt stinging her cuts.

She was still shocked but kissed him back. There was a leaping in her stomach. As he broke the kiss she began again "Ton..."

He harshly stopped her with a strong look "NO my ninja my turn now. But I do my best talking in bed and my arms killing me" he smiled his slow smile at her and his eyes made promises to her as he moved towards the bed laying her down gently and covering her with the sheets.

He went to her case and drew out another top that Abby had leant her. The caption was not really appropriate (he very much hoped that nuns did not "DO IT AT THE BOWLING ALLY") but it didn't matter at the moment her other top was soaked.

He climbed back into bed and smiled at her. She let him raise her arms and pull her top over her head. He had to stop himself sucking in his breath at her bruised and scratched torso. He kept smiling at her his attention caught by her perfect little breasts pert and ready in the sudden cold. He wanted to kill for every bruise that marred their smooth hazelnut surface. He caressed them as he looked up at her face, enjoying the happiness on her wet face and the shudder as he concentrated on her left nipple caressing it with his palm and fingers. after gently kissing each nipple and carresing eash of the bruises and scratches slowly he lifted her arms and pulled down the loose clean T shirt. He wanted her dressed so he could consentrate on his words.

Wrapping her up in his arms and staring into her eyes, enjoying being consumed by them he said gruffly "I love you Ziva. I love every damn thing about you from your damn sexy ninjaness too …………………………


	17. Chapter 17

"My little lamb, do not worry so all will be well. I promise." Rabin smiled at Ziva's turned head as he squeezed her hand.

She was beginning to look a lot better he thought. The facial and bodily bruising was slowly fading and although Abby's punk tartan chain strewn mini skirt, black and white stripey hoody and red tights were not in Ziva's usual plain utilitarian style she did look quite cute. Rabin smiled at the thought of what Ziva would say to being informed she looked cute.

Before they had separated with the NCIS team at the airport he had observed the boy Tony obviously pursing his lips in an attempt not to spoil their parting with a comment on the appearance of Rabin's little lamb.

Her current physical frailty and Abby's clothes were adding an air of vulnerability to Ziva that was bringing out the protective instincts of all the males they had come into contact with that day. Even the staff of the Mossad jet they were traveling on (who he thought must know of her reputation - at least) had had to be treated to one of his strongest looks before they stopped attempting to flirt and cosset Ziva. He would be happy when she was back up to full strength and he could turn over warding off duties to the boy Tony.

He liked this man she had chosen. He seemed full of heart and able to handle and enjoy the panther who was Rabin's little lamb. Rabin could clearly see himself in a few years sitting with an even littler lamb on one of his great knees and telling her the story of her parents reunion. He smiled more broadly. That was another thought he would definitely not be sharing with Ziva, maybe he would share it with Eli once he had talked him round to the DiNozzo question.

She did not see the smile. Her attention was focused on the cloudy sky she could see from the air plane window. She let out a soft pitched sigh taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

She returned Rabin's squeeze and turned to face him. He did not change Rabin, his mane of hair had grown grey since she was a child but he seemed eternally young, full of energy and fun.

His great leonine presence calmed her. His familiar kind features and graceful bulk making her feel safe. She had to speak to someone (get her plans straight in her head) before she they reached Tel Aviv and she trusted Rabin. She put her head on his shoulder and allowed him to sling a great arm around her.

"Rabin what should I do?"she sighed ................................

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I seriously thought he was going to jump on one of the wings and just hold on the whole way to DC" Giggled Abby

"Abs STOP!" Huffed McGee "You wouldn't be finding this so funny if he'd been stalking you!"

"Oh yes, I would" retorted Abby"Hell, what a great story to tell the grand kids. How many people have been serenaded by a pirate hoard and carried on to their plane by a sobbing Pirate King through an archway formed by the crossed AK 47's of his massed guard of honour hoard who were singing"You are always on my mind"! Heck, I was in tears"

Just thinking of it she wiped at her eyes and winked at Gibbs, DiNozzo and Ducky who were across the aisle smiling broadly at McGee

Tony missed McGee's response his mind turning again to Ziva and their final desperate clasp at the door of the Mossad jet. He hoped all went as they had planned it last night .....................


	18. Chapter 18

"STUMBLE out of BED and I tummmmble to the kitccheen pour myself a cup of ambition annnnn -d

URGH! Ouch!" Tony who had been singing happily while heading from his morning shower to his kitchen stopped short and rubbed his injured and bleeding toes.

Why was there a huge great wooden crate in his hallway and why did it smell like McGee's car with Jethro in the boot.

He walked round the obstacle, it was enormous: about 6ft high and each of the panels had to be 2ft in breadth. The thing had the words "LIVE ANIMAL: HANDLE WITH CARE" stencilled on the side, next to the words were a number of drilled holes.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" said the box

"Jesssssusss Chrriist!" said Tony jumping sharply back against the wall of his hallway as hot halitosis breath blew across his face.

"EWWWwww" said Tony

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" said the box

He decided that the best course of action was to head straight to his kitchen and started grinding the extra strong Colombian coffee beans. He needed coffee to deal with this.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" said the box

Hell who was he kidding he needed Ziva to deal with this. She was the dealing with insane, vicious, wild animals / marines/ ninjas side of their partnership. He provided the comedy and made one handsome and brave rescuer (if he did say so himself).

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" said the box

The thought of Ziva knocked him out of his self congratulation. He frowned as he walked up the hall to the kitchen. There were smaller boxes strewing the way but he decided to ignore them. They were just figments of his imagination a large cup of coffee would make them disappear.

He thought of Ziva as he ground his coffee beans. Five whole weeks in Tel Aviv and still she had not made more than occasional and short contact. She had not even told him if their plan had worked just that she loved him and rehab was going well.

As he poured the boiling water through the filter and the smell opened his eyes he started to feel a little better. Too much late night TV had caused a hallucination that was it. Late night TV combined with that Dolly Parton song he had been singing. He was going to have to stop tormenting the Probie with country songs overdosing on them obviously had hallucinogenic effects. Shame really he had been practising "D.I.V.O.R.C.E" for the teams Friday night bar session and it was sounding pretty good. He was liberal with the sugar and milk. He took a large sip; he decided it was going to be a good day. It was all going to be fine.

Arms came round his waist squeezing his bare midriff above his bath towel, a body placed itself flush against his back and a hot breathy voice connected to the lips against his shoulder growled "Good Morning Tooneey you must have met Baby yes"………………………………………………………


	19. Chapter 19

"BABY?" said Tony wide eyed as he turned his head and found himself kissing Ziva on the nose.

Forgetting his questions, but not to put down his coffee, he turned and gathered her in his arms giving her a great, deliberately slobbery, coffee flavoured kiss. Then he lifted her off her feet and swung her round and round.

"You're Home! My little Ninja lamb is home! Why didn't you tell me? When did you get here? Why the hell didn't you wake me up? " He vigorously punctuated each statement and question with a kiss to her nose very much endangering the precarious balance of his towel. She stood this treatment fairly patiently for Ziva. Smiling at this silly man who had made her chest hurt with longing while she was in Tel Aviv

"Tony I LOVE YOU! But if you do not put me down I may be forced to hurt you! And anyway you are going to loose your towel and (she raised her eyebrow) fun though that would be for me I want to explain some things before we really say hello!" she growled big brown laughing eyes fixing him with a mixture of naughtiness and menace that had him catching his breath, although what really got him was the naughty raise of her eyebrow.

God, she thought he looked good in the morning. All white towel, muscles and shower wet hair. She smiled even more at him inspite of herself.

Tony reluctantly placed her back on the ground. She poured herself some of his coffee and sat at the breakfast bar smiling at him.

He picked up his mug and just looked at her. Her hair was down and her pretty curls looked silkier and healthier than he had ever seen them. Tony took in her pretty but sensible light blue silk PJs (sophisticated but not quite what he would have chosen himself, he was really more of a nighty or nothing man but the silk was a start) and the fact that almost all the bruising was gone from her face and what he could see of her arms. Even her little bare feet looked unbruised. Last time he had seen them he had winced they had looked so painful. She looked beautiful.

"Zee vah, Zee vah my little ninja lamb I missed you soooo much!" He said taking a seat at his kitchen table and pulling her gently but insistently by the arm from her stool at the breakfast bar above and into his lap. She accepted this treatment happily growling and swatting at him as he wrapped her tight in his arms while she was very obviously enjoying snuggling her face into his neck.

He was so happy. She felt plumper in his arms not the skin and bone he had held tight in Somalia. He didn't even mind when she playfully nipped his neck (it had been a solid rule in his playboy days: no marking the publically visible bits of the DiNozzo: made him look cheap when he chatted up other girls. Any marking left by neck nibbling had lead to the neck nibbler's removal from the DiNozzo black book).

Slipping his hand into her curls and taking a long sip of coffee he smiled down at her and said "Stop eating me and spill ninja girl. Im dying here. Why is there a freaking, huge stinking, and growling box in my hall? When did you get here? And most importantly who the hell is BABY?" …………………………..


	20. Chapter 20

Tony was lying in his bed, eyes closed, still mostly asleep, happily considering the last few hours. Ziva was home and she seemed to be really happy to see him.

She was here to stay, she said. She had told him that she and Rabin had tackled her father and made him see that after Somalia she needed a break from the field. Rabin had even come up with the plan to allow Ziva to return to Washington that Ziva's Dad had approved of.

Ziva said she and Rabin had jettisoned the plan she and Tony had drunkenly put together that last night in Somalia. Tony had to admit that telling her father Tony had knocked her up before she left NCIS was, in the cold light of day, a really poor plan. A plan Tony thought bound to really piss off the Director for all sorts of different reasons. In fact when he thought about it he was damn pleased they had dropped the original plan. He liked being alive.

Instead Rabin had decided that Ziva would be just the person to represent Mossad at the Israeli Washington Embassy. Michael Bashan was coming to the end of his tour of duty and a replacement was needed. This was a really important job and Tony could tell Ziva was pleased and proud that her appointment had been approved by the committee that dealt with such matters at Mossad. She said her father had been too.

Tony guessed he was proud too but he would really have to make sure he got his own team soon. He wanted Ziva and himself to be equals. He really did not relish the idea of being Mr Ziva David. In fact the thought made him frown.

Ziva said Rabin had worked really hard on their behalf and had managed to turn her father's attitude enough that she had been allowed to remain as Mossad liaison at NCIS in addition to her new duties. She would no longer be on Gibbs team and she would be a genuine liaison. Weekly meetings with Vance to share intelligence instead of crime investigation but she would maintain a presence. He would miss working with his ninja, he thought wistfully but she seemed happy to be using all her training again.

Rabin had come to America with her to ease her transition as Mossad head at the Embassy. The boxes were a mixture of her things and mysterious presents from Rabin that she had not been allowed to see. Tony was pleased about this he had really liked Rabin.

Rabin had dropped Ziva off at Tony's, on his way to his hotel, straight from the airport the night before (Mossad flunkies delivering her boxes at the same time). Wishing to surprise him she had picked the lock and shattered after the flight she had slipped into her pyjamas and slept in his spare room meaning to surprise him in the morning.

They hadn't got to the topic of the mysterious Baby when Ziva had begun to get amorous. He felt the bump on his back where they had bashed into that stinking box on their way to the bedroom. Totally worth it he thought.

Ziva was now at the deli down the street buying them a picnic lunch, or so he thought she said as she had kissed him and slipped out a while ago. He hopped she came home soon.

This Tony thought rolling on to his stomach had to be one of the finest Sundays ever. Smiling to himself Tony dosed off again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone snuggled into his duvet wrapped side Ziva was obviously back.

"Hey Baby" he said snuggling her back. She could do with a shower he thought sleepily. Not that he was going to spoil their reunion by telling her that. If she was willing to stay here with him she could not wash for the next month and he wouldn't say a thing (well maybe not a month).

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" said Ziva

That was cute thought Tony her growling at him he reached out an arm to bring her closer to him. Why he thought sleepily, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, was Ziva all furry. EWWWwww! She hadn't been furry an hour ago.

Oh well he thought I don't care its Ziva and I love her and once I'm awake I'll sort it out. He eyes still closed he snuggled closer remembering their beautiful love making of an hour before with a smile. He could forgive the little ninja anything he thought.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" said Ziva but this time she scratched his arm really hard.

This made him open his eyes with a start, jolted out of sleep unpleasantly, and sit up sharply clutching a slightly bleeding arm.

"Hey that really……………. Jesssssusss Chrrissssssssssst" Tony found him self staring at a huge cat. Knowing yellow eyes were staring at him hungrily. A great yellow spotted cat with huge claws was lounging on his bed. No not a cat a lion no a leopard. Jesus he thought: the box, "Baby", the crazy ninja had brought him home a freaking leopard. He was going to kill her. That was if the leopard didn't kill him first.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Said the leopard languidly slashing the air with the front claw nearest to Tony.

"Ring Ring Ring Ring" went Tony's mobile.

Tony jumped naked from the bed grabbing his ringing phone from the table and a pillow. Hoping it was Ziva he flipped it open.

"Hey Tony" said McGee

"Probie I can't talk now, I'm in bed with a wild animal! I, I, I'll, I'll call you laaaater" said Tony holding the phone tightly as he backed away from the bed towards his window. His eyes wide as saucers as he stared at the leopard cuddled up in his sheets. The pillow clutched in front of his lower body.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Said the leopard

"Oh my God, Tony are you drunk? What the Hell were you drinking last night that you're still drunk at lunch time. Get rid of the girl right now, ok! I'm coming over. Jesus, I thought you loved Ziva. You do know she is going to kill you? Just don't do anything you'll regret I'll be there in 10" McGee grabbed his car keys and ran out his front door.

"Whaaaat are you talking about Probie?" said Tony

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" said the leopard playfully rolling on to its back and in doing so coming closer to Tony whose bare buttocks were now pressed against the window.

"Aaaaah um I'll call you baaaack" Tony told McGee flipping his phone shut and focussing his attention on looking for escape routes. ………………………………………………………………


	21. Chapter 21

McGee parked at the curb outside Tony's house. He then jumped out of his car, Abby, who he had picked up on the way, hot on his heels.

On the pavement in front of the house were three giggling children (two blond boys about 9 and 7 and a cute little blond girl) chattering vivaciously whilst holding their sides and staring up at the house. McGee and Abby stopped to look up at what was causing all the fuss. Their eyes followed the direction the children were laughing and pointing at.

There pressed up against one of the upper windows was the rear of a totally naked Tony. Pink buttocks squished up against the window.

Oh dear god thought McGee Tony must be really drunk. He was very glad he had brought Abby she would soon get rid of what ever woman Tony had picked up and shame him back to sense. He just hoped Tony had some of whatever he had been drinking left; McGee was going to need it to try to eradicate naked Tony from his mind.

Wither Ziva would forgive Tony was another matter. McGee wasn't sure he would forgive Tony either. He had really thought Tony cared about Ziva. She was still really vulnerable at the moment Tony cheating on her was just not ok.

"Nice tushy!" said Abby appreciatingly giving Tony high scores on firmness and colour, then remembering why they were there she puffed out her chest and grabbed McGee's arm and pulling him forward along Tony's path.

McGee raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be towed up the path. This situation was bad enough without crossing Abby by suggesting they make a plan (she would probably just charge in anyway). This horrible situation had better provide at least a minor storyline for his new book

"Right McGee lets go kick some slut butt! Then we kick some Tony butt! I can't believe he would do this; it's just not like him. He really loves Ziva I know he does. Maybe the slut bag hoe spiked his beer. I sure hope so anyway. Wild animal my foot! Poor Ziva" said Abby pushing the bell.

A pretty little blond woman in a pink piny over jeans, a green jumper and blue flatties came running up to them after first admonishing the children (who were obviously her own) and sending them back to the house across the street from which she had just emerged. She was red in the face clearly enraged. McGee discreetly took a step back allowing angry woman to deal with angry woman.

"Are you friends of Tony's" screamed the woman pointing her finger at the pair "What the Hell does he think he's doing flashing the whole street, my little Susie's only four. God knows what she's seen. Is he having some sort of swingers' party or something? Are you sickies involved? Cos let me tell you right here and now I won't stand for it this is a nice neighbourhood….."

The woman paused for breath and Abby jumped in raising her hand to the woman in a flat palmed stop right there gesture.

"Hey lady I don't know what you think gives you the right to call us sickies! We are work colleagues of Special Agent DiNozzo and we are here on an agency matter. Special Agent DiNozzo is obviously being held to ransom by a burglar or is in some other distressed state" she said self righteously looking down her nose at the smaller woman.

Mrs pink piny snorted and started to speak but stopped as they all turned to the opening door fascinated by the growling they could clearly hear within ……………………


	22. Chapter 22

Ziva smiled at Rabin as they walked to Tony's front door each clutching a box full of Middle Eastern deli goodies. The chickpea and garlic smell of the hummus and the distinctive aroma of the fresh pitta bread were making Ziva's mouth water. Tony loved his food so she hoped this picnic would soften him up for the news about what was in the box in the hall.

"Sally should be here with her men soon although I very much hope I will be able to tempt her to stay on once Baby departs for her new home" He said winking at Ziva.

"I do not think I have seen Sally since you brought her to my 16th party, she was so glamorous. I was very jealous. Are you two still FRIENDS?" Ziva said raising an eyebrow and smirking at Rabin.

Rabin chuckled "Very much still friends, my little nosey lamb, very much so and I hope that she will be very proud of old Rabin for rescuing poor Baby, she sounded so on the phone. On the topic of Baby I hope she was good for you? Did Tony mind? It was really the only place for her to go when Sally's flight was delayed last night. I don't think my Hotel or the embassy would have been as understanding as you were!"

"Well she seemed perfectly happy. I let her out and fed her before I came out and the box seemed secure. Tony does not exactly know about her yet. I got um distracted this morning when I was going to tell him and then um mysteriously (she raised her eyebrow) he seemed very tired and um went off for a nap. He has um been working very hard lately" she said looking down at the box in her arms quite unusually embarrassed because Rabin was really her second (more loving) father and discussing her sex life with him was unsettling.

"Well little lamb I can quite understand how he may have been DISTRACTED but you really ought to have told him." He said fixing her with a stern but loving look from his beautiful large brown eyes and running a huge hand through his silver mane "If you really want to be with this man you must be a little more kind to him little lamb. Think what a fright he will get if he opens the box" he tried to be serious but could not help but smile at the thought.

Ziva smiled too pushing at the open front door and goggling at the chaos in front of her.

Tony's had his back to her apart from a pink cotton bow at tied his waist and another at his neck he was completely naked. Ziva was relieved to note he appear to have his front covered. How embarrassing in front of Rabin, she thought.

Tony had always done outrageous things and she was not usually embarrassed but now he was hers to be embarrassed about. Thank goodness Rabin had already met him. Although she had to admit he did look rather cute. Not many men could take charge of a situation while similarly dressed.

Tony was holding a large rectangular picture frame with which he was driving Baby the leopard down the hall and saying in a loud voice "This way you freaking monster you! This freaking way! That's it Probie! To the right a little Mel, keep it together Abs almost there! I am gonna kill my little ninja when she gets home….. "

In front of him to his left and right were a small blond woman in jeans and a green sweater (whom Ziva did not recognise) and McGee both also holding large picture frames. McGee had one containing what looked to Ziva like Tony's signed original Thunderball poster and "Mel" had his Dr No original. They were using the frames to loosely box Baby in as they led her down the hall towards her box (like farm workers getting the animals into the trailer to take to market thought Ziva smiling at comparing Tony to a farmer).

Baby was looking quite pleased with all the attention but kept trying to paw McGee to whom she had obviously taken a shine.

Further down the hall standing on top of Baby's box dangling a large piece of steak over the mouth of the box with an improvised cord consisting of all the chains from her bondage mini skirt linked together was a triumphant looking Abby.

Abby's bright eyes were focused on Baby and she was saying "Here puss, Heeeeere Puss, Puss, Puss, Puss come to Auntie Abby. Oh Tony! you have to keep her she is gorgeous. She can sleep in the lab during the day and when you and Ziva want to go out I can take her bowling. The nuns will just luuuuvvvv her!"

"Oh this is wonderful my darling!" Rabin whispered in her ear. She could see him in the corner of her eye his whole huge leonine personage shaking with silent laughter, a huge smile forcing his lips apart. He obviously could not stop himself and a huge roar of laughter escaped him quickly followed by Ziva's own as she had to put down her box to grip Rabin because she was laughing so hard.

Baby hearing Rabin's laugh pushed past Mel and delightedly ran towards Rabin and Ziva………………………


	23. Chapter 23

Turning to see Ziva and Rabin in the doorway apparently about to be ravaged by a wild leopard Tony (forgetting that he was wearing only a borrowed pink piny) bravely dropped the picture frame and threw himself in front of the marauding beast.

Abby, McGee and Tony's neighbour gasped in horror, eyes wide and hearts proud at the depth of his love.

Rabin and Ziva watched from the doorway stunned from their laughter into pure shock.

Tony and the leopard collided in mid air and after a very short tussle Tony was thrown face first to the floor his feet touching the front door mat and his face at the feet of Mel his neighbour. Both the leopard and Tony howled audibly on impact with the ground.

Poor Baby the leopard found herself on top of Tony's back facing in the opposite direction to Tony and towards the stunned Rabin and Ziva.

The whole hall was silent apart from Tony who was groaning and Rabin who was starting to chuckle his whole huge form shuddering with mirth as he took in the full horror of the scene before him.

Below him a shocked and slightly worried leopard stared up at him head resting on Tony's firm buttocks

Abby, who was staring down on the scene from her stance on top of the box they had been attempting to lure Baby into, had her hands over her mouth in genuine surprise.

Wide eyed and open mouthed McGee was taking mental notes for his next book.

Mel, Tony's straight laced neighbour was wishing she hadn't come round to tell him off for mooning his neighbours and very glad she had sent her kids home (she could just see what their back to school essays might have said).

Ziva was glued to the spot, torn between her knowledge that poor Baby had been found by Rabin in a street market in Mogadishu declawed and toothless (soft hearted Rabin knowing of his old flame and her animal sanctuary had bought the poor animal on the spot) and that therefore she was harmless, her pride that Tony was so brave and her urge to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was holding her lip firm though; poor Tony would never forgive her laughing at him. She would at least wait until he was clothed before she laughed.

Tony and the tiger had come down with quite a thump to she hoped Tony's big furry hall rug had cushioned the blow.

The silence was suddenly broken by the arrival of a very glamorous mature red head stalking up to the front door. Chic and pretty in a form fitting lacy black day dress and heels, burnished auburn hair flowing down to her shoulders and great, black, round sun glasses surmounting her head.

Placing a hand on Rabin's shaking shoulder and peering into the hall way from between Rabin and Ziva she exclaimed in a laughing clear southern voice

"Why Rabin honey your gonna have to explain to me why my poor Babykins is sitting on top of that there naked man! Have you been playing tricks again you naughty old Israeli" she finished her words of by poking Rabin in the chest, playfully.

Tony heard the voice in horror. He couldn't see behind him because of the leopard that was sitting on him but he was fairly certain that that voice belonged to his teenage crush and favourite 60's Bond girl, actress Sally Alliot aka Loveday Perkins. No he thought this whole situation was just too weird; there was no way that a leopard was sitting on him and Loveday Perkins had just arrived at his house, he was obviously dreaming he was just going to close his eyes and soon he would wake up and Ziva would be back with lunch. Yes, he thought just gotta relax let the dream play out.

Suddenly someone was kissing him on the top of his head, gentle arms were holding his shoulders and the furry weight on his back seemed to be moving.

A firm voice said

"Too nnee get up! Sally's men are taking Baby away now. Are you alright?! Why did you jump like that poor Baby has no teeth did you not see?"……………………………..


	24. Chapter 24

Tony turned his head slightly behind him so that he could whisper into the little brown ear that peaked out from the pretty dark curls. As he had Ziva pressed to his back to cover his naked rear he couldn't see her face very well as he did this but he was sure he saw the beginnings of a smirk on the side of her face he could make out.

He growled softly in the little brown ear to express his disapproval

"Oooooh, you just wait my little ninja lamb. No one unleashes wild animals and freaking Bond girls in Chateau DiNozzo"

Ziva let out a breathy growling laugh. He felt her warm hot breath on the back of his neck and her growl reverberated on the small hairs at the back of his skull. He shivered. Damn she was sexy. He couldn't be cross with her. He would just scoop her up and take her upstairs.........

Rabin's deep bear like voice drew Tony out of his thoughts before he could carry out his plan.

"Sally my darling may I introduce you to the lovely Miss Scutio and her friend Special Agent McGee"

Turning his head to look towards the door Tony was reminded of why he was so pissed.

There stood Rabin a great arm around the Titian beauty Sally freaking Alliot aka Loveday freaking Perkins, Bond Babe extraordinaire.

There with them being introduced were McGoo, Abs and his freaking bossy neighbour Mel and because of his darn little Israeli flower he was not with them charming Sally.

He, Tony who had wanted to meet Loveday Perkins since viewing her films from behind his dads sofa (when he was meant to be in bed as a small child) was standing in his hall way clad only in a pink piny. Oh, he thought David was going to pay.

Maybe he could enjoy that payment though he thought pulling her more tightly behind him, hands just gently grasping her butt. Ziva squealed happily behind him. Then she remembered that she was a tough Mossad Officer and he heard her growl at him.. He really could not help but smile.

A dark guy in overalls rushed up to join the group crowded in the doorway.

"Miss Alliot we are all ready to go! Baby's looking like one happy leopard in her cage, all happy and safe in the van. So we'll see you in Cally! Said this smiling new man (who was obviously one of Sally's wild animal keepers).

DiNozzo remembered from his childhood Bond fan magazines that Sally Alliot had retired in the mid eighties and done a Bardot.

She rescued wild animals from captivity and those who were not fit to be returned to the wild she looked after at her estate in California.

"Well aren't you just a clever old son a gun Pete! Honey that sounds great, just you look after my Baby and I'll be home soon "Sally told the keeper blowing him an exaggerated air kiss and waving her delicate hand.

Pete the Keeper smiled at the group and ran off down the path. The sounds of a large van moving off were heard.

"Tonnee my little furry American bear I know you are cross but I can't breathe let me go! Said Ziva to the back of Tony's head ending her words with little kisses to the back of his neck .

If she wanted to she could quite easily pull away and join Rabins happily chatting group but she was feeling awful about Tony's position which really was all her fault. If she had just told Tony that they were storing a rescue Leopard overnight Tony would not now be standing in front of her wearing only a pink piny. Although, it was quite sexy in an odd way she thought.

Her guilt was the reason that she had allowed herself to be clutched by Tony in this ridiculous fashion. Once he had regained his bearings after having Baby the Leopard land on him and she had helped him to his feet he had again realised his state of undress and had pulled her tightly behind him using her as a human shield of his naked rear. But really, she thought, it had already been five minutes of standing like this Tony must be orientated by now.

She tried again "Tonnee lets go upstairs and you can get dressed while I explain" she said repeating her kisses.

Tony smiled exaggeratedly at the group at the door catching Abby's eye as she giggled at him and turned his head to whisper at Ziva

"You better watch out ZeeeeVah Soooooon as I get some clothes on your little Israeli ass is going down! (he felt her hot breath on tickle his neck as she giggled) Now I'm gonna start walking up the stairs and you better literally be on my six. Understand Ninja Lamb!" Growling he kissed her sexy little ear to show he still loved her, gripped her tightly to him and started shuffling towards the stairs all the while maintaining his nothing to see here fixed smile and hopping they could do this without being spotted.

Ziva sighed reluctantly; but this was obviously the only way she was getting him up the stairs. Resignedly but more gracefully than Tony she shuffled with him, trying to make sure he didn't stub his bare toes on any of her boxes (which were still standing in the hall although she had neatly stacked them next to the stairs before leaving this morning).

Rabin's group caught sight of the shuffling lovers and erupted in laughter causing Tony's face to grow very red as he mounted the stairs and Ziva to sigh (it was not going to be easy to make Tony forget this).

As they sighted the bedroom door that was their objective they heard a tinkling southern voice behind them exclaim." But it is too sweet Rabby baby little Ziva and her beau are just like Hepburn and Grant in Bringing Up Baby it's too perfect. You know that's my favourite film Rabby did you set this all up just for little old me?"

Tony had had enough he detached his hands from Ziva's rear and made a break for the bedroom the sight of his bare rear surmounted only by two sweet little bows was too much for the group below who collapsed in laughter.


End file.
